Solar modules substantially consist of a substrate, on which a plurality of lamellar or discoidal solar cells are arranged and electrically interconnected. In order to protect the solar cells against atmospheric influence, the solar cells are arranged in a frame and are covered by a cover layer on both sides. A transparent cover is provided on the light-sensitive side of the solar cells. The back of the solar cells is covered by a compound foil or a glass sheet.
A solar cell includes electrical conductors for taping the voltage that is generated in the solar cell during exposure to light. Connecting elements are arranged on the housing of the solar module between the electrical conductors of the solar cells and external wires in order to conduct current.
A connection box for making electrical contact with foil conductors of a solar cell is known from the patent application EP 1102354 A2. The connection box comprises an opening in the base, through which the foil conductors of the solar module are guided into the connection box. Connecting contacts connected to the foil conductors are provided in the connection box. The connecting contacts are in turn connected to connection sockets, for receiving wires.
An electrical connecting element for a solar module, which affords a simple method of making an electric connection, is known from patent application EP 0521189 A1. A connecting element, which is configured in the shape of a bolt and is soldered to the back of the solar module, is provided for this purpose. A fastening element, which is glued to the solar module, is arranged above the connecting element.